Daisies
by LadyDee23
Summary: Was Reginald getting better at this? Or was it Alice's imagination? R&R pretty please?
1. Chapter 1

This is a squeal of sorts to my other story Ramblings of a Mad Man. Don't worry you don't have to read that to read this lol

* * *

It really was a beautiful morning thought Alice as she made her way down the street towards the bookshop she and Belle owned. Of course she hadn't got very far until she felt a presence behind her, like she was being followed (again). She stopped abruptly and sighed in annoyance, her eyes narrowing in anger and suspicion. He wouldn't give up would he? She turned on the spot and glared down the street. She could clearly see the superfluously ridicules hat sticking out from behind the mail box that the Mad Hatter hid behind.

"Stalking is illegal you realize!" she said, shifting the books in her hand so they wouldnt fall. There were a fair few. He peeked out at her before leaping from his hiding place as if he had been catapulted from it.

"actually its quiet legal in Wonderland!" he said with a smirk, but then he suddenly become serious "besides I wasn't stalking! I was simply making sure you...were...safe, there are many ruffians out at this time of the day!"

"8:00 in the morning you mean?" she said with a huff. After all he wasnt on very good terms with Time was he?

"8 am 8 pm, there are still ruffians" he said striking what he surely thought was an heroic pose, when in reality it simply made him look silly.

"ruffians like you, you mean?" she respond. He sagged a bit and sighed. He turned and produced a single yellow daisy. She blinked at it in confusion.

"There are more where that came from if you will accompany me to lunch later!" he said with a smile.

She was struck speechless, was he getting better at this? She hesitantly took the flower, making his smile widen.

"lunch?" she said trying not to damage the admittedly pretty flower as she adjusted her books again. He nodded enthusiastically.

"a nice picnic to be exact!" he replied with a look that clearly said pretty please!!?. He was being so nice, so unlike him self. It caused her to become more suspicious.

"hmm, a picnic?" he nodded enthusiastically again, probably not understanding why she couldn't grab the concept of a picnic! "Mr. Hatter" he made an annoyed face "I...I'm not sure if I can even get away for lunch." it was the best accuse she could come up with, god help her if Reg got the idea to ask Belle! He frowned and couldn't help a small pout that made her seriously rethink her lie. "But I suppose maybe... " she hadn't even finished when he let out a whoop of joy and grabbed her wrist.

"in honor of this most wondrous thing! You accepting my offer that is! I shall escort you to work!!" he all but yelled and began dragging her down the sidewalk. Almost making her drop her books. She gasped and tried yanking her arm back but couldn't.

"Mr. Theopilius!!-"

"The third!"

"Mr. Theopilius!! Unhand me!!!!!" Of course they were already at the bookshop by the time he did. It was a wonder the daisy hadn't been squished through out the 'escorting'. He just grinned at her like an idiot while she glared at him and tried to unlock the door at the same time.

"You know I never said yes" Alice said angrily, as she walked into the shop, placing her books and the daisy on the counter. He followed her like an obedient puppy.

"Ah! But you never said no!" replied Reginald leaning on the counter. He grabbed one of her books at random and started flipping through it, scanning the pages in interest. She snapped the book shut on him and glared.

"and I never said yes!"

"Sooo" he straightened and gave her a confused look "maybe?" He looked very hopeful. Rolling her eyes she sighed.

"maybe."

he brightened insistently and snatched up the previously accepted daisy. Handing it back to her he grinned happily.

"until then cricket!" and he was gone, out the door. She stood staring at the spot he had previously been standing, trying desperately to understand him.

* * *

Don't worry there shall be more on the way! R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Its a rather quick update I admit! but I have nothing better to do lol Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"where did you get it!?" Alice knew it was futile to even try to hide the daisy from Belle. Even if she had, the soon to be princess would've figured it out. Belle had arrived at work a few minutes after Reginald had left. As soon as the brunette had seen Alice she knew something had happened with Reg. She preceded to bug Alice the rest of the morning.

"where one would find flowers?" replied Alice, trying to avoid answering. Belle just smirked at her and continued marking some new books.

"Reg gave it to you didn't he?"

"So what if he did?" respond Alice putting already marked books on the shelves, trying not to glance at the daisy that now rested nicely in a small vase on the counter.

"and you didn't reject it!" Belle sounded surprised but happy, extremely happy.

Alice sighed, feeling the jig was up…sort a speak. "He invited me to lunch, a picnic"

Belle smiled knowingly, and started to hum a tune to her self.

Twelve-o-clock was approaching fast on Alice's nerves. She kept glancing at the clock hoping the next time she looked at it, it would be well past lunch hour. But unfortunately, for Alice at least, when twelve rolled around Reg could be seen poking his freckled face in to the open door way of the bookshop glancing around for her.

"Cricket!" he called greeting cheerfully when he saw her, he straightened and offered her another daisy. She took it and sighed, wondering if it was to late to call it off.

"where do you keep getting these?" she said, her curiosity getting the better of her once again. He grinned mischievously and lightly took her hand.

"if you'll join me, you'll find out!" He looked anxious to get going, like he couldn't wait to show her where they were headed. She supposed he was just excited that they were even spending any amount of time together. He pulled at her hand like a dog would pull on a leash, expecting her to follow him into unknown. She gave up stalling, grabbed her purse and let him lead her out the door. As they walked down the street, side by side. She couldn't help asking any and all questions to require the location of they're lunch picnic. But he wouldn't give her a single clue. He simply smiled, blue eyes gleaming brightly in delight. It unnerved her how calm he could be at times, almost seeming normal. If it weren't for the hat and bright orange coat that is.

"you could at least tell me where in the realm we're headed!" He laughed and lead her towards Wonderland.

"no were in particular" he said grinning like the mad man he was.

She huffed "not over a cliff I hope"

"Aw, now cricket! I would never do that! Even if it where cliff jumping day!" she doubted there was such a day, but in Wonderland you could never be sure. She was silent the rest of the way through Wonderland, stopping her self from asking questions about they're destination. Reginald merely glanced at her, she always made the cutest faces when frustrated or curious. Right now she was both. Which made him extremely happy! She had accepted his innovation to lunch! And he didn't even have to risk his life!!! Unless you count that rather nasty puddle he ran into on the way back from the bookshop that morning! What a doozy that was! As they rounded a corner in the woods on the outskirts of Tugly Wood, Reginald came to a sudden stop and glanced around.

She looked back at him and frowned."this can't be it!" she said sounding annoyed at him. He didn't seem fazed by her annoyance, he just grinned and held up a hand.

"Hold on cricket. I know the doors around here-…Aha!!" he exclaimed rushing forward with his usual enthusiasm. She watched curiously as he ran up to a regular looking tree, knocked three times and stepped back. As he did a door appeared in the tree and opened. Admitting a bright light. She should've expected this, really she had.

She stepped forward to inspect it "where does it lead?"

He giggled "that's the secret!" He bit his lip in unbridled happiness and looked about ready to clap his gloved hands together. She looked back at him and smiled softly, this was a rather nice surprise. He smiled back and stepped forward, taking her hand. "shall we!?" he stepped through the door in the tree first and lead her through. As the light faded around her, her eyes widened at the site that awaited her.

"its….beautiful."

* * *

Only two certain people in the world know what Alice saw through that tree door!! Heh its a cliffy, couldn't help my self!! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter up!! I know I got this location from somewhere but I can't place the movie or show lol XD oh well! I hope you all like!! there are more surprises and chapters to come!! no worries

* * *

What Alice saw before her, she hadn't thought even existed in Wonderland, but then again it WAS wonderland. One could never be sure what you could find there. What Alice saw before her was, for lack of more beautiful words,…amazing. Spread out before them was a gorgeous coastline that had fields of daisies instead of dunes. The ocean waves crashed calmly onto the grassy beach, there was even a nice breeze that could cool one off very nicely from the intense rays of the brightly shinning sun. It was if the beach and a country field had met one night and decide to stay together for ever. It was as if they had stepped out of wonderland and into another world, where daisies grew on beaches….which still could've been wonderland really.

Reginald watched her with interest, desperately wondering what she thought of his surprise. She turned back to look at him. Her shock and interest evident on her face. He smiled.

"its beautiful Reginald, how ever did you find it!?" Alice asked stepping forward through the daisies towards the sandy grass.

"Well" he started, following her. "When you live in Wonderland as long as I have, you find the most interesting things! I knew you'd like it!"

Alice had stopped at the edge of the field to watch the waves wash ashore. "like it…I love it! Oh I remember when my family would go to the to the seaside" she suddenly became quiet and looked down at the flowers by her feet, realizing this was where he had gotten the daisies. She turned to him and smiled.

He smiled brightly at her and took her hand, leading her to a spot in the field of flowers that had been cleared with red and white checkered picnic blanket. On the blanket sat a wicker picnic basket, and a folded up parasol. Everything they needed for the perfect picnic. It amazed Alice how much he had done for a simple outing, it was almost like a….date. On that thought alone she turned and looked up at him. Reginald looked back and his smile disappeared, he knew that look on her face, that was the look of distrust and annoyance. He knew what she thought.

"come on, your already here!!" he said knowing exactly what she would do next if he didn't interfere. He walked to the carefully laid out picnic and pouted at her. "you wouldn't want this master piece go to waste would you!" he asked as if the picnic was a painting that someone wanted to throw away. Alice sighed and hugged her purse to her self. The location was absolutely beautiful and she was rather hungry, plus what was another date? She walked over and plopped her self down on the blanket. Reginald grinned, decide it would be a bad idea to jump up a down in happiness, and sat next to her. A bit to close, but she chose to ignore that fact. Instead she watched the ocean, they had a very striking view of it from they're spot. Alice had been so intent on staring at ocean that when Reginald shoved a saucer and teacup under her noise, she jumped in surprised and took it, trying to hide her embarrassed blush. He chuckled and grabbed the parasol.

"for the lady" he said handing that to her as well "wouldn't want your lovely skin burning do we cricket!?"

Alice frowned and was about to comment on his offensive statement when a thought struck her.

"Um, Mr. Theopilius" he sighed and looked at her in frustration "Reginald, wont YOU need sun protection?" He shrugged

"we can't both share that parasol cricket" he replied turning to dig through the basket in search of they're lovingly made lunch. Alice supposed he had a point. Putting down the saucer and teacup, she opened it. It was a light purple that matched her outfit quiet nicely. She smiled, he really HAD put a lot of thought into this. Reg turned, setting a teapot and sugar container on the blanket, he then preceded to pour them both a cup of tea. Alice had excepted no less from him. What surprised her though was when he set a plate of delicately made sandwiches on the blanket, as well as fresh fruit, pastries, and scones no doubt baked by Ears.

"This must have taken a lot of time to plan Reginald" He smirked picking up a sandwich and handing it to her on a smaller plate.

"The best things always do! Besides I mostly got this stuff from the tea table" Reg replied choosing a sandwich for him self . "How do you like it so far?" he asked glancing at her as he chose strawberry from the platter of fruit. Alice took a bite of the sandwich, liking it immensely she smiled again.

"its amazing" she answered looking around at the scenery. The wind blew the daisies around, as well as her blonde hair. "such a gorgeous place, and a very nice lunch." Alice had to admit she felt very special. After all, Reg had brought her to this wonderful place and made a wonderful lunch all for…well them to enjoy.

It was a good thing for Reg that Alice didn't see his arm pump when he heard what she thought of his outing. Ears, had reluctantly advised his mad friend that maybe the daisy beach would be a good place to take Alice. Reg couldn't believe it was working!! He'd have to get Ear's a present for this! Maybe for his next unbirthday! Which should be tomorrow come to think of it….

"Reginald?" asked Alice lightly touching his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"yes Cricket?" he said smiling optimistically at her.

"Thank you for bringing me here" He didn't reply. Just stood, much to Alice's confusion, shrugged off his jacket, placed his famous hat carefully on the blanket and started walking towards the surf. Taking off his abnormally large shoes as he walked, hopping on one foot for a bit. Alice blinked, not sure what to do.

"Reg?" she said standing "where are you going?" she couldn't help a small giggle when he almost fell while hopping. After regaining his balance, he rolled up his shirt sleeves and walked purposely towards the water.

"come along Cricket! I must show you something!" Reg called back to her. Still very confused she rushed after him.

* * *

Ooo what could the big surprise be this time!!!? your gonna love it!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay for this chapter!! me and my muse/beta (she knows who she is) both agree that this is a turning point for Alice (at least for this particular fanfic) and I think I'v got a good message going on, one that I think Alice (in WCMI) will sooner or later understand.

I hope that you the fans will too understand the hidden message ;D

have fun and enjoy!!

* * *

Alice caught up with her mad companion as he neared the surf. She walked up behind him as he let his bare feet sink into the wet sand, the what had to be cold water came up covering his feet and making the bottoms of his pants wet.

"what about the picnic?" she asked curiously, wondering why they were down at the waters edge instead of finishing they're beautiful lunch. Reg looked down at the his feet covered in sand and smiled, wiggling his toes he turned to her.

"look around Cricket, noticing anything?" his smile widened when she took a look around with a frown.

"No" Reg just continued to smile. Of course she wouldn't notice, who else but him would notice such an unique feature of this special beach? He bent down and as if he knew it was there all along and pulled from the wet sand a perfectly formed conch shell, no bigger then the palm of his un-gloved hand. Alice stared at the completely unharmed shell. He offered it to her. She took it gently and looked it over, probably looking for an cracks or possibly even a tag so she could claim that it was fake. It was perfect though, no cracks, no chips, no miniature pieces missing.

"how…how did you find this so easily?" asked Alice turning it over in her hand. "its perfect."

"as you can see this beach is very unique" Reg replied turning towards her fully, taking the shell from her and looked it over him self, a sad smile appearing on his face. "See here, on this beach in Wonderland. All the shells are unbroken and perfect. Which is a rare find, you know….because nothing in wonderland is perfect." Alice had never heard him talk like this, or even look like this. He seemed so worldly and knowledgeable. She merely nodded and looked down at the sand, wondering if it really were that easy to just bend down and pluck a perfect shell from the sand, like it were an apple or pear.

"All the shells are perfect?" asked crossing her arms.

"well….not all of them" his lost and sad look was replaced with a mischievously grin "On this beach the trick is to find the broken ones"

"why?" asked Alice stepping back from the water which was getting deeper around them. She didn't feel like getting the bottom of her dress wet.

"because looking for the perfect ones is boring" He said looking at her, a grin plastered across his face. The answer made her think, which meant she had a puzzled look on her pretty face. Rolling his eyes he grabbed her hand. "Come on, lets find some more!" he said gaining some crazy life back and dragging her down the beach away from the picnic.

"Reginald I don't want to look for broken sea shells!!"

"of course you do, cricket, you just don't know it yet! Trust me! Once you start I'll have to drag you away!" Alice highly doubted that…

~~A Few Minutes Later ~~

"I found another one!!" cried Alice running through the sand, devoid of shoes and stockings, towards Reg who was inspecting half of a shiny looking clam shell. It greatly surprised him how open she had become in last couple of minutes. Running around the surf with him, shoes off, dress hiked up so it wouldn't ruin, collecting all manner of broken shells. Reg wondered how long it would take for her to break down and build a sand castle with him. He was rather good at the sport! He would cover it in daisies and broken shells. It would be the greatest master piece since the sixteenth chapel!!! But we're getting off the subject.

"Reg look, it looks like part of a hermit crabs shell! You can see right down the middle" Reg should've been listening but her enthusiasm was amazing, he….he loved it. To see her come out of her shell, pun intended, was amazing. If he had known it was this easy he would've brought her here long before. When Alice realized he wasn't responding she looked up and noticed his secret smile. She blushed and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "its fun…" He nodded and handed over his find.

"He haven't finished our lunch." Reg said, she seemed to realize this too and nodded.

"No we haven't…" She couldn't keep the exhilarated smile off her face.

"But, this was fun was it not!?" he asked, grabbing both finds and putting them in his never ending pockets, where the rest of the shells had collected. Alice thought his question over, noting how she must look at the moment, but she nodded.

"yes actually, quiet fun!. I…I never realized, but broken shells are better then perfect ones" She replied giving him a meaningful look. He glanced at her and a huge smile broke out.

"well of course!! More rare, at least here, and more fun to find" she agreed and suggested they returned to they're picnic. So they returned, along the way finding more broken shells as they went.

* * *

more to come!!! review lovelies!


End file.
